Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a light-emitting unit and a display device with the same.
In general, display devices are classified into three types: transmission, semi-transmission, or reflection. The transmission and semi-transmission display devices has a display panel for displaying images and a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel.
Depending on the position of the light-emitting unit, the backlight unit is classified into two types: edge-type and direct-type. For the edge-type backlight unit, a light-emitting unit is disposed beside and behind the display panel, while for the direct-type backlight unit, the light-emitting unit is disposed on an overall back surface of the display panel.